Tears of Betrayal
by LunarDragon27
Summary: Kira Mikimori joined True Cross Academy because of her vast knowledge and nonstop personality. But, as she tries to become an exorcist, she can't hide who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

******AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first ever fanfiction, so if it sucks well, you know why. ':| Constructive criticism is welcome! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Demons were thriving all around the moving train. Most were Coal Tar demons and some Hog-Monkeys. My demon claw tapped against the window of my compartment.

"We will be arriving to True Cross Academy in a few minutes. Thank you." The train horns sounded after the intercom shut off and I saw it. A mountain of lights. I stood and opened the top compartment for luggage across from me, pulling out a navy blue suitcase. My hair, like real ocean, fell onto my shoulders as I pulled my yellow hair clip out and stuffed it into my pocket. The train stopped suddenly, and an immense pain washed over my mind. I fell to the floor holding my head. I stopped breathing and the world slowly turned black.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Hakkido. I hope you all are ready to learn in this class." A man wearing dark blue pants, a suit jacket, and had a very long beard with dark hair strode into the room.

"We will first begin with a test, of which, you will write me your best story." The girl in front of me raised her hand.

"Yes," he said rather dimly.

"Is there a specific topic?" She asked

"No," he shook his head. "Begin!" I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a story. when I was done, I handed it to him. Soon, everyone was done and Mr. Hakkido began to read some.

"This one is by Miss Dafline:

There once was three siblings.

The eldest, Saphire, loved gems.

The middle child, Shane, loved nature.

And, the youngest child, Gilfred, loved animals.

When they argued storms and earthquakes happened.

But, when saphire left her brothers the world fell.

And so, it was destroyed."

He looked like tearing up the paper.

"Okay, Mr. Sato:

Five years ago, the world was destroyed.

Now we live on a distant planet known as Serin.

But,

a week ago,

our previous destroyers found us and terminated us for good.

Now, we are nothing but a memory."

A tear rolled down Mr. Hakkido's cheek.

"Last one. Miss Mikimori:

_Rain fell upon my face._

_You could barely tell that I was crying._

_Daniel held out his hand._

_I took it. Kyle was gone._

_Why do I hold back my love for my brother now._

_He drowned today and I shed tears for him._

_But, I never even showed him I loved him._

_Daniel pulled me close and we hugged for a long time._

_I would make it up to my brother._

_I swear._

I heard sobs from Mr. Hakkido. He scanned the room with red eyes.

"Who is Miss Mikimori?" I raised my hand.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. The bell rang.

Being an exorcist was my dream and now I was at the doorstep of exorcism school. I unlocked the door and stepped in. The walls had patterns that were colorful all over. I kept going till I came to the right door. I took the knob and pulled. I stepped in. Two girl were sitting in the closest desk to the door. One had purple hair in pigtails, and the other, brown shoulder length hair. They glanced at me and I walked to the back, three desks down from the front, middle desk.

Three guys sat a desk up from me to the left, but they really only looked up at me. The shortest, was bald and wore glasses. Another, had pink hair and handsome features, and I guessed his name was Shima from the bald guy with glasses. The last one was brown haired, except for a blond rhino horn, I called them, in the front of his head. He had piercings and sideburns. He was the only one that followed me to the desk at which I sat.

Last, a guy with pointy ears and sharp teeth came in, with a red sword-case around one shoulder. He sat in the front, middle desk. He had a little white dog with him. I pulled out my notebook and started drawing the last pages of my cartoon when our teacher, I think, came in. He set a suitcase down on the front table.

"Pleased to meet you." He said, his glasses shining in the sunlight. "I'm Yukio Okumura, your instructor." The boy with pointed ears freaked out, standing up and pointing.

"Y-Yukio?" He said. A smile appeared on Mr. Okumura's face.

"I'm Yukio Okumura, a new instructor teaching Anti-demon Pharmaceutics." Mr. Okumura said.

"Pleased to meet you!" The two girls in the front said. The guy, Shima, with pink hair raised his hand and said:

"How do you do!"

"What the hell, Yukio?" The pointy-eared guy said again.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Okumura asked, or in this case 'Yukio'.

"What do you mean, 'is there a problem'? The question is, what's your problem?"

"Although I'm actually the same age as you all, I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and finished all my courses two years ago. So just to be practical, I'd appreciate If you call me "teacher" in this class." Mr. Okumura said. The pointy-eared guy was now standing normal.

"Since you were seven... your kidding, right?" The white dog next to him said something I didn't catch.

"Is there anyone who hasn't received a Temptaint?" Mr. Okumura asked. Three people raised their hands. One of them was the brown haired girl. Another was the rhino-horn guy with the piercings. And, the last one was a person in a black hoodie behind me.

"Three of you, huh. In that case, we'll start with the Temptaint Ritual." Mr. Okumura went on.

"The fact is, normally this classroom isn't used, and it's now a den of goblins- a certain kind of demon."

"Huh?"

"I-is this place safe?" The brown haired girl asked.

"It's perfectly safe. Goblins are a low-leveled type of demon only capable of mere mischief... so their perfect for ritual use." Mr. Okumura said, opening the suitcase.

"H-hey, Yukio!" The pointy-eared rat, I was now gonna call him shouted.

"Class is in session...please sit down. Now then... I just described goblins as low-level demons. Even so, a demon is still a demon."

"Yukio, you've got to be straight with me!"

"Upon catching the scent of rotten animal blood, such as this...they grow excited and, in turn, become ferocious." The pointy-eared rat grabbed Mr. Okumura by the arm and pulled him closer.

"Hold up, I said! Yukio! Come on, Talk to me! Yukio!"

"About what?" Mr. Okumura asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The pointy-eared rat said throwing his arm back. I grabbed my knife ready to throw it. Everybody else braced too.

"I see I have no choice. Class, as I need to discuss something with Rin Okumura, I must ask you to wait in the hall." Mr. Okumura announced.

"Jeez! That guy's a pain!" Rhino-horn said, getting up. Everyone else, including me did too. As soon as I shut the door, I pressed my ear to it.

"What do you think your doing?" Rhino-horn asked me.

"Finding out." I replied. I pressed my ear closer.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to ask me?" I heard.

"Drop the clueless act! Tell me what's going on! No one ever told me about any of this!"

"Looks like you'd better explain, then." I heard another voice.

"Just like I said before, I became an exorcist two years ago. I started my training at seven. After Dad suggested it..."

"The old man? So you knew about the old mans work, even back then?"

"Yes. You were the only one who didn't know, Rin. In any case, it was from-"

"Okay! Stop eve's dropping on them!" Rhino-horn said.

"Shh! You made me miss a good part." I said listening closer.

"...For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see demons..."

"No way...Why, Yukio? Why didn't you say anything to me till today? I'm asking you why didn't you tell me!"

"Let go of me."

"Yukio!" I heard glass shatter, and pulled away.

"What is it?" The purple haired girl asked. I put my ear back.

"It stinks!" I heard breaking of pipes, and this time, pulled away and sat there.

"Well?" Shima asked.

"I think their fighting." I said. Everyone averted their eyes to the door.

"I'm gonna listen back in." I said. I pressed my ear to the door again. Gunshots boomed. I pulled away and shook my head. I put my ear back on the door one last time and heard:

"I'm not done yet!" Several more gunshots. I pulled away and turned to them.

"I think their...killing...each other." I said. I waited. Through the door I heard:

"Knowing you were a demon..." This time I stood up and stepped back.

"Um, no one listen." I said. Their eyes grew wide. We all heard more gunshots. Three more. A lot more.

Mr. Okumura opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, class. We can resume the lesson now." He said as we all entered. We were all mesmerized.

"What th...?" The brown haired girl said.

"What happened in here?" The bald kid with glasses asked. The room was trashed. Literally, trashed.

"What is it with those guys." Rhino-horn asked.

After class, the purple haired girl and brown haired girl introduced themselves as Kamiki, and Paku. Also, Rhino-horn was Suguro, and I was right about the pink haired guy being Shima, and the bald kid with glasses was Konekomaru. I didn't like pointy-eared rat though, so I kept on calling him pointy-eared rat instead of Rin. Nimi, my best friend was laying in her bed reading one of my comics called Red Gale.

"So, do they get together?" Nimi asked me.

"Read it." I said rolling my eyes. "I did write that, so, the least you could do is actually read it." Nimi sighed and stuck her nose back into the comic book. I dug into my bag and pulled out a novel by myself, and started reading. Since I wrote it, I knew what was going to happen. My character Kijur will meet a girl called Danya, and fall in love. It was all so easy anyway, so, I wrote mostly comics. I set down the book and looked at Nimi.

"So, what happened in class today?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I met this cute guy with brown hair, and a blond rhino-horn. Oh, and he also had piercings." Nimi said. I narrowed my gaze.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Suguro, or something."

"That little-!" a knock at the door stopped me.

"Coming!" Nimi shouted. She put down my comic and ran to the door. She twisted the knob.

"Oh, hi!" Nimi said. I heard someone's voice, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Kira! It's for you!" Nimi shouted. I came running to the door only to stop to see my uncle. I was speechless. His spiky hair thing was not in it's usual state. It looked like someone tried to flatten it, but failed. It was crooked.

"what...? What are you doing here? Your not allowed into the True Cross Academy!" I said. Nimi sighed.

"I told you." She said to my uncle. My uncle scratched his head. Then, he dug into one pocket and withdrew a glass vial with a cream colored liquid in it.

"This is for your demon bite." He said handing me the vial.

"Thanks! Now, good bye." I shut the door and locked it. Nimi rolled her eyes.

"He's your uncle, Kira! At least show some respect! He risked coming onto True Cross Academy's land just to give you an ointment!" Nimi said. I sighed.

"Nimi...you just don't know him." I said laying down in my bed. "Just go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

* * *

**Read and Review! **

**~LunarDragon27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"All right, I'm going to hand back your quizzes. Shima." Mr. Okumura said.

"Yes." Shima walked to the front of the room

"Please review the questions you missed. Be thorough." Mr. Okumura handed Shima his paper.

"Sure thing!"

"Kamiki."

"Yes."

"Hey, why are you so sparkly?" I heard Rin ask the new student. She was a short haired blond in a pink kimono.

"Because I know I did well!" She replied. I didn't hear what Rin said next, or the new student.

"Moriyama." The new girl looked up.

"Y-yes!" She said standing. Mr. Okumura pushed up his glasses.

"What do you mean by "Mr. Sancho"?"

"Um, you peel it and apply it to burns..."

"Are you referring to aloe? And, what's this "Mr. Homiley"?"

"A yellowish powder used as an antiseptic..."

"You mean turmeric." He handed her her paper.

"It's fine that you assign your own names to plants, but for tests, please use their proper names."

"I will..." Rin pointed at her and laughed saying:

"And you said it was your shtick!"

"Okumura." He handed Rin his paper. "I think I have an ulcer."

"Sorry teach..."

"Suguro."

"Yes!" He said something to Rin that made Rin look at him. Then they exchanged a few more words.

"Excellent work, Suguro." Suguro turned and showed Rin his paper. Rin freaked out and said something about him getting a ninety-eight.

"What did you say? Listen, I came to this cram school because I'm serious about earning my exorcist qualification! Everybody else here is studying hard to become an exorcists! Someone clueless like you...should just get lost!"

"Who do you think you are, Rooster-head? You may not believe it, but I'm trying to become an exorcist, too!"

"Seriously? But you're always dozing off in class!" Konekomaru ran up and got between them.

"Calm down, Bon!"

"We're in class, Bon!" Shima and Konekomaru pulled Suguro away, and Mr. Okumura pulled Rin away. Suguro shouted something at Rin again. Rin shouted back. Mr. Okumura said something and Rin threw him away and said something about whose side he's on. The bell rang.

"Ah, time's up. That's all for today, class."

Nimi popped open Orange Gale and finally started reading it. After class, I was walking down the hallway and someone called my name. When I turned around, someone shoved a piece of paper in my hand. Nimi thought it was a juvenile act of a guy. I did, too. When I unfolded the piece of paper it read:

Dear Kira Mikimori,

Please meet me today later at the door of the exorcist school.

Anonymous

It was very odd. I decided not to go. But Nimi thought I should. P.E. was coming up, so I left Nimi alone at the bench.

Rin and Suguro ran away from the Froggy demon, I called them, practically racing.

"Okay, class, this is not just a footrace, understand? The goal is to get you conditioned to demons' movements! Try to pin down the Leapers' movements!" Our teacher shouted at them. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bon's a pretty fast runner, so good for that kid for keeping pace." Shima said. I smirked.

"I bet I could outrun both of them easily. Their too cocky." I said. Suguro and Rin shouted at each other before Suguro jumped up and kicked Rin in the back, sending him onto his face. I let out a laugh. Suguro just sat their and when he turned, the Reaper was about to leap.

"Hey!" Our teacher pulled the lever and the Reaper came back to the middle. "What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Rin and Suguro were breathing hard in the arena. The both whirled around to face each other again. Rin tackled Suguro and I couldn't help it no longer-I burst into laughter. Shima and Konekomaru slid down to help stop the fight. I wiped away tears as they rolled around. The teacher, Shima, and Konekomaru pulled them apart.

"Ridiculous." Kamiki said. Suguro walked away to the teacher. They talked. Then they all returned. Kamiki and Sheimi, I think, went down. Sheimi tripped and they came back up. Then Shima and The guy with the black hoodie went down. As Kamiki talked with Paku and Sheimi came up, I pulled out my Cartoon. Then, someones cell rang.

"Whose cell is that? In the middle of class?" Suguro asked. The teacher opened up his cell phone and started talking with someone. Suguro fell down.

"Listen up! The rest of this class will be a study hall!" The teacher announced.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Listen to me! Normally, the Reaper is a docile demon, but he has the annoying habit of reading people's emotions and attacking. Until I get back, you're are not allowed to go into the field, and you're to stay out of range of the Reaper's chains! Got that? All right, thats it from me!"

"Did you hear that? He said "my cute little kitty"." Shima asked.

"And study hall, for P.E. class?" Kamiki said.

"Is that even allowed?" Paku asked.

"What the heck? And he calls himself a teacher? I thought True Cross Academy was a sacred place of learning where only the highly-motivated gathered...And students aren't much better, either!" Suguro said glancing back at Rin.

"Oh, come on! You need to shut up! How do you know I'm not motivated?" Rin asked.

"I can tell by the way you act in class!" Suguro said.

"Here they go again..." Shima said.

"I hear he's a special case with some baggage, and the director himself got him in...You're some spoiled rich kid getting special treatment, aren't you?" Suguro asked.

"Bon, you're being immature." Shima said.

"Please stop." Konekomaru said.

"Back off, both of you! Just shut up! You tell me you're motivated, then why don't you prove it?" Suguro said.

"Prove it? How?" Rin asked.

"With that!" suguro said turning around and pointing at the Reaper. "If you can touch it and return without getting attacked, you win!"

"Huh?"

"A Reaper will look into your eyes, and try to read your emotions. Fear, anger, grief, jealousy...whatever it sees, your dead if you look away. Because that's when it'll attack. If your trying to be a real exorcist, you wouldn't lose control of your emotions over a scrub like that. If you make it back here in one piece, I'll be glad to acknowledge that you're serious about this!"

"Wait...Bon!" Shima tried to complain.

"Of course, I'll give it a shot, too. Naturally, I'll win! What's it gonna be? Make up your mind!" Suguro bragged.

"Huh, interesting. Sure I'll do it!" Rin replied.

"You guys are crazy! Sure, a good challenge, but without someone to save your stupid necks!" I said. They didn't pay attention.

"Is that what you thought I'd say?" Rin said picking his nose."Dumbass!"

"What the..." Suguro said.

"I'm not doing it! What if I get killed by accident? And besides...I have the same ambition as you. No way am I risking my life over something so petty like this!"

"What the... you told him, didn't you?" Suguro asked Shima and Konekomaru. They had their hands up and looked away.

"Well..." They both replied.

"Ambition, my foot! You're just spooked, that's all!" I laughed and Suguro's eyes glanced at me.

"Sorry!" I said trying to stop.

"Say whatever you want!" Rin replied.

"Every one of you...why don't you try to fight!? Aren't you bitter? I'm gonna do it. You just stand there and watch!" Suguro shouted sliding down into the field.

"Hey, don't do it!" Rin shouted after him.

"Bon!" Shima said.

"What the...is he serious?"Paku asked.

"Oh, he's just gonna turn back, right? This is so stupid." Kamiki said. Suguro walked on.

"I'm gonna become a real exorcist...and defeat Satan!" Suguro said standing right in front of the Reaper. Kamiki laughed. Everyone turned toward her.

"Jeez...what is he saying, that he's gonna defeat Satan? What is he, a child?" Kamiki said, continuing to laugh. The Reaper sat something and roared.

"Bon!" Shima shouted. Rin started jumped down in front of Suguro. The Reaper jumped and got Rin in its jaws. A cloud of dust came up blocking my view. When it cleared the Reaper backed off, and Rin was unharmed. Rin turned around and shouted at suguro. Then they got in a big fight who was the one who had the ambition to defeat Satan first. They pushed they're foreheads together and glared at each other. I laughed.

"Hey!" I turned around as I exited the P.E. area. Rin stood before me.

"Yeah?" I asked. Rin scratched his head.

"Will you...?" He trailed off, blushing.

"Yeah?" I asked again.

"Will you go out with me?" Rin asked. I was speechless. I thought for a moment then sighed.

"If I have some time, and Nimi is okay with me being gone for a night." I replied. Rin looked relieved, then confused.

"Who's Nimi?" He asked.

"My roommate." I said whipping out my phone. "I'll text her." I sent her a text asking which night I could go on a date. A few minutes after I sent it I got a reply. It read:

Tomorrow night would

be good. Who is it?

Nimi

I laughed. Then sent this back:

Rin Okumura.

Kira

After that I didn't get another text.

"So...?"

"Tomorrow night." I said. "What time?"

"uh...eight?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. he smiled back.

"So Rin Okumura?" Nimi asked tying a Not-Bun in her hair. I nodded. She tossed her bag of needles in a drawer. My phone vibrated. A text was on my screen. It read:

Kira, would you be

interested in going

to the mall w/ me?

Ryuji

"Who's "Ryuji"?" I asked Nimi. Nimi jolted and sprang over to me. She read the text, eyes wide.

"What? Who is it?" I asked again.

"Thats...thats Suguro." Nimi said. I jolted two, making Nimi jump off my bed.

"Suguro! His name is Ryuji Suguro!?" I shouted. "I'll reply."

"Except." Nimi said.

"No way!" I said.

"He's cute, Kira. This is your only chance." Nimi said hugging a pillow. I wrote a text. It said:

Alright. see u

at noon Thursday.

Kira

I sent it.

"So what is your hobby?" My eyes shot up from my plate of sushi.

"Writing, and sports," I said to Rin. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but, so did I. I was in a navy blue long-sleeved with the sleeves rolled up and wearing some camo shorts. Rin was in a white office shirt and jeans. Not really that romantic, but, thats how she liked guys to dress. She kind of didn't want to be there though. The only thing that kept me from standing up and leaving was, regretfully, he was cute.

"I see." he said. "Well, …" He trailed off.

"I've written a lot of novels and comic books as well as kids cartoons." I told him, saving him from having to ask me another question. "What type of sword is that?" Rin's gaze went to his sword leaning against his chair.

"A gift, from my father." I heard him pause before he said father.

"May I see it?" I asked. Rin considered it then handed me his sword. I looked it up and down.

"Wow! I've never seen such a nicely crafted sword!" I was about to take it out of its sheath when Rin stopped me.

"Don't." He said.

* * *

**Second chapter, sorry if it sucks! I want to say thank you to my fist reviewer and second follower Blackfeatherangel!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
